half hollow
by LiveToTell
Summary: ichigo and shiro, his inner hollow, gets supperted while ichigo is training to control shiro. the hollow mask brakes, and half is with shiro, and the other is with ichigo. now how will the two of them cop?
1. Chapter 1

**The half hollow**

* * *

**Summary:** A story where Ichigo's mask getting cut in half

* * *

**Kotina:** hey I just got this amazing idea for a fanfic it's called the half hollow. Basically it's a 'what if' story, what if Ichigo's mask got cut into two parts, an evil and a good part. Ok, the original Ichigo got stuck with the good half of the mask while hollow Ichigo get's the evil part. Hollow Ichigo finds its way out of Ichigo's body and the evil half stuck to hollow Ichigo, ok now enough of my rambling and on to the first chapter!

**Livetotell: **Kotina agreed to let me continue this wonderful story! Yay me! Anyhow! I did a little change to the first chapter, mostly editing it so it will be easier to read.

* * *

**Chapter 1: the half cut (prolog)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

* * *

While Ichigo was training hard to master his 'hollow mask' power, he felt that his power was splitting into two, at the time he didn't know that was what he was feeling, but he knew that whatever he is feeling right now was not good. And how right he was…

"Ichigo you need to try harder to get this attack right" said a girl with yellow hair which was pulled up in loose ponytails (sorry I don't know her name)

"I know! I know! But I can't go any farther, I feel as if my power is splitting in two" Ichigo said taking off his hollow mask

"Just try stupid strawberry! You almost have it down baka!" said his trainer

Ichigo used his mask again before calling "BANKAI!" ,but right after he yelled his mask split in two. Ichigo could feel the mask braking as if it was part of his body, it was weird and his body felt like it was splitting with the mask. It was painful, not normal, and did I say painful? Then all of a sudden, hollow Ichigo appeared, and one half of the now broken mask flew and stuck itself on Ichigo and the other half got stuck on hollow Ichigo. The two twins howled in pain before fainting.

* * *

End of prolog and chapter one

Chapter two future (only if I get the reviews) well be up soon thank you

Kotina: wow that was kind of fun to type up but this is a random idea but if everyone likes it I may make it into a chapter story but I want at least 5 reviews for to even consider it oh and I forgot to mention about I own nothing from bleach and I don't like to capitalize so don't flame me for it and don't flame me anyways its rude XD ok bye for now I hope you like this chapter and yes its short because it's a prolog ok now I should stop talking ok bye


	2. Chapter 2

**The half hollow**

* * *

**For today's Summary:** Ichigo and Shiro are waking up in the real world.

* * *

**Livetotell: **Kotina agreed to let me continue this wonderful story! Yay me! So here's the second chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: the white twin**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

* * *

**Last chapter:**

Ichigo used his mask again before calling "BANKAI!" but right after he yelled, his mask split in two.

Ichigo could feel the mask braking, as if it was part of his body, it was weird.

His body felt like it was splitting in two with the mask. It felt like he was splitting in two. And he was.

Then all of a sudden, hollow Ichigo appeared, and one half of the now broken mask flew and stuck itself on hollow Ichigo and the other half stuck with Ichigo.

The two twins howled in pain before fainting.

* * *

**And now:**

When Ichigo finally opened his chocolate brown eyes to the world, the first thing he noticed was the big and nasty headache that was pounding in his head.

Strange enough, a second after he understood his head was hearting it suddenly stopped?

Weird

Ichigo shook his head and took in where he currently lied down at. It was a small room, not his, which meant it was not his house. He didn't recognize the room, but it wasn't a hospital room, so he wasn't injured… _normally_ anyways…

The room was colored in bright colors and at the far end of the room sat a nice round mirror glued to the wall, a yellow light bulb shown from above him, a small computer in the counter sitting on a nightstand and a big bed that fitted for two, which he now sat on.

What?

He wasn't alone on the big bed. It took him some time to notice, probably because he was still half sleeping right now, but now that he looked at the other in the bed, he couldn't wonder how he didn't noticed him earlier.

They were sleeping on the same bed damn it!

It was his hollow, the one that insisted that he had no name, and yet, every time Ichigo looked at him a name would pop out of nowhere.

He never called him that name, he was a hollow, and he said that he didn't have a name. The name couldn't be his, but at the same time it was. Sometimes he couldn't resist the urge to call his white replica by the name.

Shiro

The albino was asleep. Typical. Of course the white haired devil will sleep and let Ichigo have the heart attack. And now that he thought about it, he probably should have one now, a heart attack. His hollow was outside.

Silently Ichigo reached out his hand to touch the white copy.

The hollow was cold as ice, and it seemed like none of them liked the cold, because the moment Ichigo's hand touched he's, in a sense, twin, the other snuggled into the touch.

Ichigo didn't know what exactly happened, or how Shiro got out of Ichigo's inner world, but he did know that whatever happened, it wasn't good.

When he was trying to remember what exactly happened before he lost conciseness, all he could remember was pain. Lots and lots of pain

Shiro beside him stirred. It was obvious the other will soon awake.

So Ichigo being Ichigo did the only thing that seemed, well, not normal, cause nothing will be normal while waking up near your partly hollowed soul, but dare he say, the right thing to do.

He got out of the bed, not wanting to give his counterpart a shock like that he himself just experienced, and started dressing.

"Ichigo?" the watery voice of Ichigo's hollow called hesitatingly while looking at the surrounding "what are ya doing her'? What 'm I doing her', an' more importantly, where are we?"

Ichigo looked at the hollow noticing how only half of the hollow mask covered his face, leaving the other part mostly empty.

He had the same face as Ichigo, but that wasn't a surprise, after all, he was born from Ichigo. In a sense, they really were twin brothers.

"I don't know" the orange haired counterpart answered. He didn't look at the hollow, too busy dressing, so he didn't notice the dark look that hovered on the hollow's face.

"Are ya fucking kidd'n me!" the hollow yelled. Ichigo looked at the white albino.

The look that the other gave him was crazed, the too big smile crawling on the face. That shouldn't be possible, the evil gilt in the eyes.

Ichigo was scared.

It reminded the weaker one why exactly he bothered with the stupid half-Hollows-half-Shinigamies-imbeciles. He had to control his hollow or he will take control over Ichigo's body.

But Shiro wasn't in Ichigo's body anymore. No. he was outside.

Ichigo didn't know if it was better or worst.

"KING! Ya need to be m're careful! Ha Ha Ha Ha! Do ya want me to take over?!" the look he let on was predatory, terrifying.

'Not like you can do it now hollow' Ichigo thought to himself and frowned.

Suddenly the albino stopped what he was doing and narrowed his eye "what did ya say, hea king?" Shiro spit mocked.

Ichigo looked at the hollow troubled 'say? I didn't say anything…' Ichigo thought

"caurse ya did. King. I can hear ya yu know" the albino looked at the orangetee and found his mouth falling "WHAT HAPPENED TO YA?!"

Ichigo was taken aback by the remark. What did Shiro mean? Nothing happened to him.

"WHAT D'YA MEAN NOTHING?! DID YA LOOK AT THE MIRROR?!"

Ichigo didn't, he was about to, after all there was a mirror in the room, but just then one Urahara Kisuke entered the room with his all too cheery mood.

"Ho, the Korosaki twins. Awake I see…"


	3. Chapter 3

**The half hollow**

* * *

**For today's Summary: shiro finally gets his name!**

* * *

**Livetotell: **Kotina agreed to let me continue this wonderful story! Yay me! So here's the third chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3:and now... shiro!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

* * *

**Last chapter:**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YA?!"

Ichigo was taken aback by the remark. What did Shiro mean? Nothing happened to him.

"WHAT D'YA MEAN NOTHING?! DID YA LOOK AT THE MIRROR?!"

Ichigo didn't, he was about to, after all there was a mirror in the room, but just then one Urahara Kisuke entered the room with his all too cheery mood.

"Ho, the Korosaki twins. Awake I see…"

* * *

**Now:**

_Shiro pov_

I have no idea where **the** **fuck** I am, or how the **bloody hell** I got here. The last thing old little me can remember, is trying to give Ichigo hard life and fuck him hard.

I refused to let him use _my_ power like this blonde girl with pigtails wanted, he's too damn weak for that. He shouldn't even be the king… I pouted, and, and after that all I felt was ... Pain.

Blah! This isn't helping!

But still…

What the fuck do I care where I am! This must be somewhere inside Ichigo's inner world, since little old me can't just get out of here ... yet, ha ha ha, I'm working on it. Ha ha.  
I opened my golden eyes, and looked around. The first thing I noticed was one Ichigo Korosaki.

He's here? But what does it mean?

I didn't call the brat here (notice the irony, we're the same age!)

"Ichigo?" my watery voice called hesitatingly while I looked at the surrounding area "what are ya doing her'? What 'm _**I**_ doing her', an' more importantly, where are we?" I demanded from the orange haired teen.

Ichigo looked at me; he looked weird, not like himself (his overly annoying self, if I may add) no, something was missing, or added, but I can put my finger on it...

He had my face. It annoyed me.

"I don't know" the orange haired counterpart answered. He didn't look at me, too busy dressing. A dark look hovered on my face. I didn't like it at all, wherever we are…

This place had almost no spiritual particles, which is weird for a place that supposed to be MADE from the thing.

I really hated not knowing where the bloody hell I was.

"Are ya fucking kidd'n me!" I yelled at king. Ichigo looked me, he looked scared. Stupid fucker. How could this WEAKLING be the king and not me! I wanted to bang my head on the wall, I'm stronger damn it! I'm better! I growled at him, not that he can hear, being half human can do that to ya.

I want to kill him. I want to take his crown away. I want to be king.

To be free

I wanted this so bad, but I couldn't have it. Not until IT was complete, the first peace was ready, this is why I can take control over the body from time to time, to save my king's _sorry_ _ass_.

"KING! Ya need to be m're careful! Ha Ha Ha Ha! Do ya _**want**_ me to take over?!" he looked terrified. Stupid orangetee. Che.

"Not like you can do it now hollow" Ichigo said to me and frowned. Fucker, got some balls at least…

I did narrow my eyes "what did ya say, hea king?" I spit mocked.

Ichigo looked at me looking troubled "say? I didn't say anything…" I wants to punch him so bad right now, who the fuck does he think he is, doing something like that.

Maybe a little beating won't be such a bad idea. I really wanted to smile at the thought.

"caurse ya did. King. I can hear ya yu know" I looked at the orangetee and found my mouth falling right open, something was wrong with king. I never thought I shall see the day "WHAT HAPPENED TO YA?!"

Ichigo was taken aback by the remark. It seemed like he hadn't noticed his face yet. I felt like laughing. I almost did too, but instead I went with freaking out.

"WHAT D'YA MEAN NOTHING?! DID YA LOOK AT THE MIRROR?!"

Just then one Urahara Kisuke entered the room with his all too cheery mood.

"Ho, the Korosaki twins. Awake I see…" the yellowed haired freak with the weird green kimono and white and green fan said.

Who the hell was this clown?

"Who ya're?" I asked, taking the distraction so that I won't start laughing at the mental image of the face Ichigo was going to make when he sees The Mask.

"Kisuke Urahara, to your service" the clown bowed.

I started to laugh; this clown is the guy Ichigo was afraid of? Now I think even less of the orange-haired boy, if that even possible. Anyway, what is this clown doing in Ichigo's inner world?

"ya clown! What ya doin here?" I asked politely, making sure to smile at the Shinigami, since there was no doubt he was a Shinigami. He looked at me and smiled back. I hate his guts. Not that I was anything like Ichigo and frowned at the clown, no, I continued to smile to the mental blond.

"I'm living here, this is my shop" he continued to smile.

I really hate his guts.

I looked around me and for once used the thing that supposed to be located inside my head, Ichigo was here, this clown was here, this place didn't look like Ichigo's inner world, this meant: I'm dreaming. Not that I ever dreamt before, in fact. If this is dreaming it feels really real.

"Ok" I said and looked for zangetsu. I wondered if this is a dream, shouldn't it be ok for me to kill the king, I really wanted to try, but I didn't see the man-sword. Pouting I turned to look at the blond "where's zangetsu?"

Ichigo blinked and looked around, seeing no zangetsu and finally knowing why I should be the king and asked me if I wanted him to be my horse, well, not exactly how it happened, but Ichigo did look for zangetsu.

"Hat-n-clock? Where's zangetsu?" what a copycat! I just asked it! I pouted again and tried to head towards the door. The blonde blocked my way and didn't let me go any farther. I was about to kick his ass, but Ichigo got my attention.

"Did something happen?"

I looked at the weird blond; he smiled and hid it (unsuccessfully may I add) behind his fan.

"Ma, ma Korosaki-kun, nothing bad happened if that's what worrying you" I understood the meaning underneath the words. _Yes, something happened, I don't think it really matters, but we hide the sword for any case… _freak

"n'w the truth" I said growling, I wanted to know what happened, even if this was a dream. It would be boring if not… ya?

"What do ya mean Korosaki-kun?" the blond kept on smiling, and I wondered if I could kill HIM instead of king. I hate his guts, _and_ I can tell his strong.

"First thin" I said raising a finger to his face. Not wanting to seem rude, I made my smile bigger "my name ain't Korosaki-kun, ya hear?!" I said and laughed, he nodded so I continued "but, it seems like ya _**do**_ need a name yo call me, so ya c'n call little me, nightmare or king, emperor's good too" I said seriously.

Ichigo started laughing.

I looked at the orange haired boy, who **wouldn't** shout **up**, so I kicked him. He fell to the floor, **still** laughing. I wondered if I could kill him. Who is he to make fun of the names I choose?! Ho ya… the king…

Doesn't matter!

"His name, I think it's Shiro" Ichigo said between the laughs and I froze. I think I heard him call me that before, but, I didn't think… it couldn't be,,, but it was. A name.

My name.

"Shiro?" I whispered, testing the word on my tongue, it felt good. I smiled a bigger smile "white, a fitin n'me I guess" I looked at king who sighed. I looked back to the blond "so, the n'me is Shiro, n'w. ya will not lie ta me, cause I kn'w ya kn'w somethin happened, so ya better start spilling"


End file.
